a new story
by henderson1993
Summary: this is about a small town new Zealand girl that made it big time. read and find out what happens in her crazy ass life.


Frist day at a new job is always dull, so why am I so peppy for tonight? Well my job is a little bit different from those of a normal job.

My job takes me all over the world, places people only dream of seeing. Places that you never thought your life would take you.

I came from a very microscopic town in a pee-wee country that most people have ever heard off. Old New Zealand. We have less than five million people, we are only known for were lord of the rings was made and the hobbit.

Emily is my name and I have been doing what I love since I was 15 years old, I have been doing it for seven years. The hardest things I've to do was leaving my family, my home, and friends. I have a young child and likely the business I have gone into are very supportive of families.

So tonight I am taking up a new life in a new country.

I AM EMILY AND I AM THE NEW WWE DIVA.

SHOW TIME!

SIERRA

HOTEL

INDIA

ECHO

LIMA

DELTA

SHIELD

As the lights flick off, my heart started to pump. The guys were already down at the ring. "Welcome the new member of the shield. Emily!" dean screamed into the microphone. As I was leaded down the stairs I saw the shock on the people's faces. Seth jumped out of the ring and run over to the barricade. He grabbed my hand and helped me over, sways his arm through mine and helped me into the ring.

I pushed my way through the ropes and placed my hand out for the microphone, dean placed it into my hand with his smooth sexy smile.  
Ok say I might have to say that before I started here I may have had a teeny tiny crush on dean, who wouldn't. Six foot something, covered in muscles and the small sexy smile. I'm weak at the knees. Fuck off internal thought.

"I am so sick of hearing what these "divas" feel they are due; well guess what bitches you're due nothing because this is my town now. Step aside and let me show you how a real woman does things. Real because unlike the lot of you my tits are real, ass and oh yeah my god damn hair." I say the guys and I put our hands together and all scream out believe in the shield.

As I was pushing my way through the ropes the lights turn off. "What the fuck" I scream.

CALL TO ME!

CALL TO ME!

BRING IT UP, THIS IS WHAT WERE MADE FOR.

NOTHINGS GONNA STOP US NOW.

FEEL THE ROAR AS IT TAKES YOU OVER.

NOW I'M NEVER COMING DOWN.

CALL TO ME !

CALL TO ME

THE ROAR OF THE CREDIT CALL.

SHE grabbed the microphone from inside the ring and starts running her mouth. "Hey you." She calls pointing at me. "Who the hell do you think you are? Coming here and talking shit. You know nothing about us divas. Look at you, your only running ya month because you're with three big guys. Well I betcha that there not even that big. Oh and by the way little lady this can't be your town, cuz bunny its mine!" I stand up slowly and walk over to her while she is racing her mouth. My tiny little 5 foot looks nothing to her. She has to look down and me and starts laughing, I start laughing as well, not with her but as her. i reach up and rip out a lock of the blonde hair of hers. She tries to hit me but I standing drop kick her ass until next week, and it sends her out through the ropes and down onto the group.

"No bitch this is my town." I scream at her.

AFTER THE SHOW.

A few of the divas and superstars pat me on the back as I walk down the hallway.

As I am walking down the hallway I hear a voice from behind me. "Hey wait up." The voice called.

I stop in my tracks and wait for the person to catch up. "Hey you're the new girl right?" she asked.

I give a smile and a small nod, "yeah that's me." I replied

"Well first congrats on your first night, you're awesome. And the names eva marie, just thought I'll come over and say hi. If you need anything just come and find me.

This is was the start of a new friendship.

Well so I thought.

 **Hello my hunky monkey's**

 **I wanted a change in my writing, and this is it.**

 **I have been watching wwe since I was like fourteen so about eight years now. Never missed it.**

 **I love the shield so I thought what the hell.**

 **Anywho**

 **How did you like it?**

 **What didn't you like?**

 **What is the most memorable moment you have seen in the wwe and why?**

 **Please review I know it's not the best but haye.**

 **Henderson1993**


End file.
